Ceremony
The ceremony (儀式 gishiki) is a ritual that allows the person who initiates it to wish for anything to come true.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 75 Ritual In order to initate the ceremony, one must first locates all the seven witches throughout the school. The ceremony can only (or at least, known to) be performed in a church-like chamber next to the Student Council Office, called the "Altar Room". To start the ceremony, the six witches join their hands along the magic circle written on the floor with the one who wishes in the middle alongside the seventh witch. Once the ceremony begins, Time will flow very slowly around the two in the circle. In order to grant the wish, the wisher and the seventh witch kiss each other with their eyes closed. The ceremony then ends and the wish is granted.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 88 Limitation Although the ritual itself does allow any wish to be granted, there are several limitations. *The wish that is granted seems to only apply to what the user knows as only Rika's set had their powers removed as Nancy's group had not. *One person can have their wish granted once per set of witches.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 162, Page 16 *The Seventh Witch can also have their wish granted.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 17 *One wish can only be granted per year.(Drama Only) *Memories erased by two different Seventh Witches will need the use of two ceremonies to completely regain them instead. Wishes granted *To erase everyone memories up until the first time they met. (Nancy) *To erase the witch power. (Ryu) *To restore the memories erased by Nancy. (Ryu) *To have panty. (Rika, Drama Only) *To bring all the erased memories back. (Shinichi) History One year before the story, two groups of students were trying to initate the ceremony: the first consists of Leona Miyamura and Haruma Yamazaki, the members of Supernatural Studies Club that want to use the ceremony to prevent their club from being abolishedYamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 84, the second consists of Ryu Yamada, Sora Himekawa, and Haruko "Nancy" Nijino, who want to grant their own desired wishes. The two group were targeted by the Student Council Presidentess who wanted to prevent the students from initating the ceremony and order someone to deal with them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 159-160 The first group became the victims of the Amnesia Witch Rika Saionji's power, causing Haruma to lose his memories and Leona fled the school.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 84 The second group managed to initiate the ceremony, however due to Sora Himekawa's plea to Nancy to erase everyone's memories for an unknown reason, Nancy instead wishes for everyone to be erase because it is impossible to do it with her own Amnesia Power. Due to that, she uses the ceremony as the last resort to wipe the memories of everyone about each other, leaving her alone to remember everything by herself.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 162 Plot In order to restore everyone's memories that were erased by Rika, Ryu holds the ceremony with all the seven witches of her group. However, once he hears about the tragic fate that befalled Rika and her successors, Ryu decides to wish for the Witch Power to be erased instead. While this wish is able to restore the memories of Toranosuke and the rest upto the point that he met Urara, the memories of him with Sora and the rest aren't restored. Worse, a new group of male witches are born to Suzaku Highschool instead.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 95 Later, after hearing about his forgotten memories with Sora and Nancy, Ryu holds another ceremony in an attempt to recover them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157 Although the wish is granted, portion of memories Ryu and the rest remains unrestored, causing the group to suspect that something else is preventing it from being restored.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 162 Reference Category:Terms